My Soul Eater Adventure
by MogaRoca
Summary: Cloud Neine is your average teenager. Except she has the ability to transform into a Heavy Metal Hammer-Axe. Follow Cloud on her adventures in the Soul Eater universe! So, this will be the first story I have posted. I rated it M for several different reasons
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE~

6:30 A.M.

_Stupid, pathetic, worthless_! The words slash at me with every swipe she takes. I hold in the tears, it'll only make her more powerful. "We never should have kept you!" she screeches. Another smack comes at me, this time her hand is open. I feel hot liquid ooze down my cheek. She then throws a hard punch into my stomach, making me crumble like a cookie. She sneers as she towers over me, "You dumb little bitch. I've given you everything! I carried you nine months. I cooked and slaved for you." She kicks my chest and I cough up some blood. Mom seems to be satisfied and she walks into the kitchen. I groan and stand up, my legs wobble but I make it up the stairs before she brings out the knives.

My room is small and really, really plain. How plain, you may ask? Well, all I have is a small bathtub, a futon, and a small chest of drawers. Inside the drawers are my undergarments, pajamas, First-Aid kit, day clothes, and a small backpack. I look up on the wall, where my full-length mirror sits. Dad got for my birthday, when he wasn't a Crack head. I walk over to it and stare at my reflection. Long, stringy reddish-brown hair; baggy, ripped clothing that's way too big for me; bruised and scarred up legs and arms; and finally my eyes, big and weird. My left eye is a dark Silver color; my right is a bright Golden-y Yellow. I don't look anything like my parents. My Mom has Blonde hair and Blue eyes, but Dad has dark Brown eyes and Black hair.

I turn on the water in my tub. _One day I'm goin' to get outta here_, I think to myself. I peel off my clothes and toss them in a corner. I slip into the tub; the blood from my fresh wounds turns the water a light red. _Why can't I ever stand up to her_?! I scream inwardly.

**You could always do it, you know**. A small voice in the back of my head whispers**. Just a small thrust to the head and it would be all over. ** I shake my head firmly, "I'm not going to kill my Mom." I hiss out loud. I push the thought out of my head with a sigh. I pull my left arm out of the water and focus on it. Suddenly a brilliant flash of color appears and my arm, from the elbow up, is a hammer. I pull out my other arm and it turns into an axe. I sniff as they turn back into my regular, old hands. Yep that's right people; I'm a Heavy Metal Hammer-Axe. **_A Weapon_**. Go on, laugh all you want.

I dry myself off and begin to pour peroxide on my cuts. I hiss in pain and then I bite my tongue. It's going to be even worse tomorrow, when Dad comes home.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO~

I move the bacon ever slightly on the pan. Dad came home an hour after mine and Mom's… discussion. Trust me; Dad is worse when it comes to fights. He grumbles something about never having enough beer and wanders to the fridge. "I'm making bacon and pancakes, Daddy, do you want some?" He shakes his head firmly. I frown and go back to cooking. "Where's your mother?" Dad barks. "Up in the room," I reply "but she's taking a nap." Dad ignores me and walks up the stairs grumbling and groaning with each step.

I hear him open the door to the room and a scream echoes through the house. "What the Hell?!" Dad screams. A man, I've never seen before, comes running down the stairs, Dad in full pursuit. Mom then runs down the stairs. She looks way drunk; I don't think she even knows what was going on. "Jeffery!" She yells after Dad, "Stop it right now!" Dad stops in his tracks and turns to Mom. "What the Hell was that bastard doin' with you in that bed?!" He bellows. Mom's eyes well up with tears. "W-we just met at the bar a-and he o-offered me a drink, and-"

"So you took it?!" Dad clenched his fist and slammed it into Mom's once-pretty face. He hit her with so much energy, that she flew into the wall in the living room. "Daddy, stop!" I cry. "Stay outta this, brat." Dad spits back, "Time to teach your slut of a mother who's the boss around here." Dad cracks his knuckles and his arm turns into a cannon. He aims right for Mom, when-BLAM! Dad lays crumpled on the floor, his head between his knees. My left arm glows as it takes its original state. "You…" Dad mutters. "You hit me! I'll kill you!" He rushes at me and before I can do anything, his hands come in contact with my throat. I cough as he squeezes, harder and harder. I look into Dad's eyes, tears? "Cloud," He whispers. He then sets me down and releases my neck. I gasp lungful's of air. "T-the Madness," Dad whispers, tears drip from his eyes. "Please forgive me." He then tackles me in a bear hug. "Kill me." he whispers in my ear. "What-"

"Kill me now!" he bellows. And before I know it my Axe-arm is through his body. He lies limp in my arms and I stroke his hair. I feel my own tears drip from my face. "I love you, Daddy." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3~

I rush out of the burning house. All of my clothing has been jammed into my small backpack. I couldn't let Mom and Daddy rot in that house, now could I? I run and run and run and run. I run until I feel my lungs are about to burst. After a while I decide to go to a close by motel. But it was only until after I step through the door did I realize I had no cash. I walk to the door and then feel a cool hand on my shoulder. I turn around and meet eyes with the motel caretaker. She smiles widely; she has long tawny colored hair and bright green eyes. She looks me up and down and then begins to look sad. "Hello," she says. "I'm Kami Albarn. Where are you off to?" I look up to her, she's quite tall. "Um, well…" I begin to say. She shakes her head and brings me to the back room. It is large and very pretty.

"Don't worry about payment." Kami says. "You can stay here with me." I stare, my mouth hangs open. "I-I'm sorry?" I say. "You remind me of my daughter." Kami said, seriously. She then drops the subject. She pulls me to one of the bathrooms in the room and puts me, fully clothed, in the tub. As the water pours out, I strip and Kami comes back with various soaps and shampoos. As she scrubs my hair I can't help but ask the big question: "Why are you helping me?" Kami stops scrubbing for a second then begins again. "You looked like a person in big trouble and I thought you reminded me of someone." Kami pours water over my head to rinse out the soap then puts in some conditioner. "When I saw you I couldn't help but think of my friend Marie." Kami continues. "She kind of looks like you. Marie is a teacher over at DWMA. Have you heard of it?" In fact I have heard of this Academy, apparently there are people like me that live and get taught there. I heard Lord Death himself is the Principle of the Academy and his own son Death the Kid is a student.

"I might have heard of it." I say. "It's a school right?"

"Not just any school!" Kami exclaims. "It's a school for talented young adults like you."

I drop my head. "You don't know anything about me." I say. I can feel Kami's eyes bore into the back of my head. "I do know you." Kami says quietly. "I know you're a weapon."

I turn my head towards her. Her face is etched in a happy smile. "How did you know?" I ask. "I was a student at DWMA, you know. I was and still am the best Scythe Meister out there!" She pumps a fist in the air and I smile. "What's a Meister?" I ask. I've heard about Meisters, but never actually knew one. Daddy would say his Meister died in an accident a long time ago whenever I brought up the question. "A Meister is sort of like a… Technician for their Weapons, which are people. The Meisters and Weapons go to DWMA to learn how to become stronger and control their Souls' Wavelength." Kami answers. "Y'know, I could pull some strings to get you in one of the classes there, if you're interested."

I could practically feel the happiness drip of me. "Yes, please!" I cry out. Kami giggles and leaves the room for a second, when she comes back she's holding my clothes. They're all clean and dry. "I took the liberty of washing and drying all your clothes." Kami smiles. I nod my thanks and she leaves again to give me some privacy. After she leaves I get out of the tub and pull on my clothes.

* * *

KAMI'S P.O.V

I watch the girl. She sleeps soundly on the bed I lent to her. I need to call Lord Death to tell him to enroll her in class. I walk over to the long mirror adjacent to the bed. "6-42-42 Knock On Death's Door and He'll Come to you." Lord Death pops up on the mirror. "Hiya, hiya! Ah, Kami," He says in his funny, nasally voice. "It's been a while since we last talked." I bow deeply at the Grim Reaper. "Yes, Lord Death it has." I say. "I need a large request of you."

"Eh? What is it Kami-San?" "I'd like to enroll a young girl into DWMA, into Marie-Sensei's class preferably." "Well, I guess that can be arranged. What's the young lady's name?"

"Cloud, Cloud Neine."

* * *

I walk through the alleyways of Death City. Kami gave me directions to the city and told me to go straight to DWMA to Lord Death. Since I'm not one to break rules, I decide to follow the directions to the school. It's hard to not stop and stare at the scenery, this city is humongous!

Kami gave me some of her old clothes; an overgrown green sweatshirt, that has a V-neck that shows a little more cleavage than I like; distressed jeans; and a black floppy hat, that I put most of my hair into, my bangs still stick out in front of my face. It doesn't take long before I find DWMA. The tall castle looking building is smack-dab in the middle of the city. I sigh in relief. _Thank you._

"YAHOO!" Suddenly a boy with Blue spikey hair and a tattoo leaps down from one of the Red spikes that accompany the castle. I'm startled so naturally I fall hard on my butt. Looking up at the boy I see that he's quite muscular, is wearing a Ninja outfit, and his tattoo is in the shape of a star. "I'M THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!" The boy shouts. "Th-that's nice…" I mumble. I push myself off the ground and dust off my pants. Suddenly a girl with long Black hair and also wearing a Ninja outfit leaps off one of the Red Spikes. "Black*Star!" She cries. "Stop shouting, she's just a new student!" I look at her; she has Lilac colored eyes and has a Yellow star on her left breast. "Aw, come on Tsubaki," Black*Star says. "You gotta let loose. Plus this chick is all this school's talkin' about! They should be talking about me! So naturally I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about." I blush deeply hearing about this, I hope what he said isn't true. Tsubaki shakes her head and looks at me. "Well I guess we should introduce ourselves," she says. "I'm Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. And you've already met Black*Star." Black*Star perked his head up at hearing his name. "What's your name?" he demanded. I looked at him with a steely gaze. "My name is Cloud Neine." Black*Star falls to the ground, laughing. "R-really?" he says between guffaws "T-that's your n-name?" I nod slowly and he laughs even harder, his legs kicking the air. "Black*Star," Tsubaki scolds "that's not nice of you." When Black*Star ignores her, a small vein throbs on her forehead. Out of nowhere she pulls out a Ninja star and throws it at Black*Stars head. He faints and a small fountain of blood squirts from his forehead. I look, mortified, at Tsubaki. But, she just giggles and lifts Black*Star onto her shoulders like he weighs nothing. "Sorry about that." Tsubaki says, sighing. "He's not usually like this." I nod my head in understanding and follow her into the school.

The inside is as gorgeous as the outside. The gothic interior makes me want to jump up and down in excitement. "Lord Death's room is that way." Tsubaki points. "Thank you." I bow and we turn our separate ways.

* * *

In one hour I'm almost bawling. I have no idea where I'm going! I think I already passed that vase and that painting! I feel hot tears prick the sides of my eyes until I feel someone looking at me. I turn around and see three children, probably no older than me. One is a boy wearing a black suit. He has black, clean-cut hair with three white stripes on only one side of his head. The other two are both girls. One is ever so slightly taller than the other, but other than that they looked pretty much the same. The shorter one is wearing shorts and has choppy blonde hair. The other one is wearing a long pair of jeans and has longer, darker hair. All three of the kids are staring at me intently. Suddenly, the boy falls over sobbing. The short girl begins to laugh and the tall girl rolls her eyes. "Not again." She mutters. I walk over to see what's wrong and then realize what the boy is crying about. "Her eyes! Her eyes are so asymmetrical! I shouldn't be alive! I'm trash! Trash, trash, trash!" I stare at him and the tall girl gives me a look. "He has OCD." She says. I cock my head and then begin to rub his back. This seems to calm him down, because he stands up and straightens his clothing. "Terribly sorry." He says, avoiding my face, "Let me introduce myself, I am Death the Kid and this is Liz," he gestures to the tall girl "and Patty Thompson." He then points to the younger girl who is now standing up because she had nothing else to laugh at. "I'm Cloud Neine." I say. Kid then falls to the ground sobbing. Patty collapses again and laughs. "No, no, no!" Kid screams. "Please, I beg of you, change your last name to 'Eight.' Pleeeeeaaaassse!" I cock an eyebrow. "Um," I say "can you point me in the direction of Lord Death's room?" Liz points to a random hallway as she tries to calm down Kid. I follow her directions, or lack thereof.

* * *

I think I'm walking in the right direction. In fact I'm certain of it. I'm walking down a hallway that's wallpaper seems to be real clouds. The arches are made of guillotines and thousands of candles are everywhere. I keep walking until I hear voices arguing.

"Soul!" a female voice shouts "It's your fault we lost that last Kishin egg!"

"Whatever," a male voice then says. "Can you quit screamin'? It's so uncool to be arguin' with a flat chested chick like you."

"MAKA CHOP!" I then hear what sounds like a book being rammed into someone's head. "Don't you ever say that again or I'll Maka Chop you into the next century!"

I walk towards the voice and see a kind of funny predicament in front of me. An Albino boy with Shark-like teeth is lying on the floor. A girl with Tawny hair and Green eyes is standing over him with a hardcover book in her hands. In the far corner of the hallway a small Pink haired boy is rocking back and forth. I'm just going to walk past them, I think. Suddenly the girl looks over at me and grins. I shudder; I don't need any more attention. "Boys," she sighs "what are you gonna do?" I giggle at this; I didn't expect her to say that. "Hi," she says as she holds out her hand. "I'm Maka Albarn." I stare at her. Is this Kami's daughter? "I'm Cloud Neine." I say. I look over at the boys again. "Who are they?" I ask politely. Maka looks to where I'm staring. "This is Soul Evans." She says, nudging the Albino. "And that's Crona." She gestures to the Pink haired boy. "Crona, come over here."

Crona slowly gets up and walks over to where we are standing. "I don't know how to deal with different eyed girls." He mutters. Maka suddenly realizes this and looks at my eyes. "Hey!" she exclaims. "Your eyes are different colors." I nod and blush. Too much attention. "Are you the daughter of Kami Albarn?" I ask, changing the subject. Maka stands up even straighter. "Yep!" she says happily "The one and only! But, how do you know my mom?"

"She helped me come here." I answer. "In fact she enrolled me here just yesterday. That's why I'm in such a hurry."

"I can show you to Lord Death, if you'd like." Maka says. I feel my eyes bulge. "O-oh, no thank you." I stammer out. "I think I got it." Maka looks a little disappointed, but quickly gets her happy smile back on her face. "Okay." She chirps.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR~

Finally! I'm finally getting to meet _the_ Lord of Death! I wait patiently as he talks into the Large Gothic mirror that he uses to communicate with the outside world. "Thank you, Azusa-Chan. Good-bye." Lord Death turns towards me. "Cat got your tongue?" he asks.

"N-no, sir," I quickly say. "I just didn't expect you to look like you do. I'm sorry that was rude of me." I bow deeply and a sweat drop appears on Lord Death's head. "It's quite alright." He says. "So then, I got a call from Kami-San that you want to join the school?" I nod enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir. Please, I would like that a lot." Another sweat drop appears on Lord Death's head. "No need for so many formalities." He says. "Now then, let's see your expertise. Are you a Weapon or a Meister?"

"I'm a Weapon, sir. I'm a Heavy Metal Hammer-Axe." I say.

"Well let's see your Weapon form then." Says a gruff voice behind me. I turn and see one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. He's tall with silver hair and Green Olive eyes. A crescent stitch lines his face and a large Silver screw goes through his head. Light stubble is on his chin and his clothes are all stitched up. A deep blush flushes my cheeks. "Ah, Cloud-kun, meet Professor Franken Stein." The Professor holds out his hand and I take it firmly. "Nice to meet you, Cloud, was it?" I nod; the blush still splotches my face. "Well, then," Stein says "shall we?" he holds out his hands and in a brilliant flash of light I turn into my weapon form. Long and slender, a giant hammer on my left side and a sleek, sharp axe on my right side. I gasp as Stein holds me; his hands are really, really cold. "Quite the Weapon." Lord Death says. "Thank you." My voice echoes.

"Even her Weapon form is sexy." A voice says. I flash into my Human form and look at the voice. A tall Red haired man wearing a suit with a cross-tie stands next to Lord Death. "Ah, Senpai." Stein says, smirking. "So glad to see you here, in one piece." The man staggers back a bit and then gains his composer again. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you face to face Miss Neine." He holds out his hand and I take it. "Nice to meet you…"

"Spirit, Spirit Albarn."

"Maka must be your daughter." At this he quickly turns and begins to cry. "Makaaaaaaa!" he wails. "Papa loves you Makaaaa!" In his hands is a little Maka doll. That's not weird.

"Senpai's kind of… touchy about that subject." Stein says coolly. I nod my head in understanding. Suddenly a vein pops on Lord Death's head. "REAPER CHOP!" Spirit lays there, on the ground, totally unconscious. "Well," Lord Death says "Cloud-kun, you will be put into Professor Stein's class, eh?" I nod my thanks and turn to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "I don't suppose you have a Meister yet?" Stein says.

A light blush forms on my cheeks. "No, sir, I don't."

Stein grins. "I think I have just the student for you."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE~

I stand on the roof of DWMA. He's late, what if he's not coming? Tons of thoughts are swimming in my head. "Hey." I turn to face my visitor. He's tall and a little buff, his spikey Electric-Green hair seems to be glowing in the little sunlight. He's wearing tattered jeans and a Black T-shirt that has a lightning bolt on it. A little stubble covers his chin and he has Gold eyes.

"Hello," I say "I'm Cloud." The boy comes closer and I see he has just as many cuts and scars as I do.

"I know," the boy says "so you're going to be my Weapon?"

"Oh, yes." I bow and a sweat drop appears behind his head. "What's your name?" I then ask.

He grins. His canines are unusually long. "I'm Twister Voltage." "I'm Cloud Neine." I say my full name so he knows. "So, time to go home." He says and walks off to the entrance. "Bye!" I call after him. He waves without turning around. I turn so I'm facing the city. It truly is remarkable. I then remember what that one kid Black*Star did this morning. He jumped from one of the red spikes to the ground without a scratch on him. I walk to the end of one of the red spikes and stare down at the ground. I swallow then leap. I do a somersault and land perfectly upright. An odd noise pricks my ears. I then turn around and see Black*Star clapping. "That was pretty Ninja." He says, grinning. I blush and look away.

"Th-thank you, I think."

"Where are you going?" asks Tsubaki

"I'm going back to the Motel to get some sleep." I answer.

"No way!" Black*Star cries. "You're comin' with us!" he grabs my hand and starts to run. I gasp at how firm a grip he has on me. I'm literally flying like a banner. Tsubaki is behind us, also running. A few minutes later we arrive at a… apartment complex?

"Uhhh… what are we doing here?" I ask, unsure of what to say.

"Just wait and see." Black*Star smirks. I feel way uncomfortable.

Tsubaki takes my wrist and leads me up to one of the apartments. She opens the door and I'm surprised to see everyone I met earlier. On the couch are Liz, Patty and Kid. In the kitchen are Maka and a woman in a Purple dress with Purple hair. On the floor taking naps are Soul and Crona.

Maka notices me and a big smile crosses her face. "Cloud!" she comes over and hugs me tightly. "We were wondering when you'd get here. After Crona met you, he wanted to get to know you a little better. He liked the way you looked and thought you could use a friend." At this I look over at the sleeping Pinkette on the floor. I smile and Tsubaki leads me into the living room, were Kid and the Thompsons are sitting. "Hi, Kiddo-Kun." I whisper. Kid looks away, I guess he's trying not to look at my eyes.

"Don't worry." Liz says "He's gonna behave, whether he likes it or not." Patty giggles. "Hiya, Cloudy!" she jumps up and tackles me in a bear hug. "So glad you're here!" I struggle to keep us both upright.

Black*Star comes in and cackles. "Hey, Cloud, wanna arm-wrestle?" I look at him and Patty pulls off me. "Yeah, Cloudy, arm-wrestle!" I look at her then back at Black*Star. "O-okay." I mumble.

Black*Star and I walk over to the kitchen table and we sit down across from each other. He grins at me and holds out his hand. I mimic him and Liz comes over. She unties her White tie and wraps it around our hands. Kid's eye twitches but he ignores the asymmetry.

"On your marks… get set… GO!" Liz rips off the tie and I tense. Black*Star has quite an arm. He pushes with all his might and I equally push. We go on like this for at least three minutes. I see sweat start to peek up around Black*Star's temples. He grunts, but I feel perfectly fine. Another two minutes go and Patty growls. "This is so… BORING!" She screams out the last word and Black*Star gasps. I take this chance and shove my arm with all my might. His arm slams down on the table and I jump with laughter. "Yeah!" I cry out. Patty and Tsubaki hug me for joy. "Good job, Cloudy!" Patty cries.

"Ugh, it's so uncool to wake up a dude from his nap." I turn and see Soul sitting up. Somehow during his nap, he lost his shirt. I blush a deep crimson. His abs seem to be rock solid and a long scar runs down his chest. I wonder what he feels like. The woman I saw earlier comes up to me with a squeal. "I know! Isn't he a dream boat, nyah?" an ever deeper blush erupts on my face.

"What?! No, n-no! I mean, uh, what?!" I stutter. The woman giggles and Maka comes over and pushes her towards the window. "Blair, why don't you go for a walk?"

"Ah, Maka-Chan you're no fun, nyah." In a poof of smoke Blair turned into a Lavender colored cat and leapt out of the window. Everyone looked at me and began to laugh. My mouth is hanging open and I'm gasping. "S-she's a-a—"

"Yes, Blair's a cat." Maka sighs. "She also happens to be a sex addict, or something similar." I blink and shake my head. "So, that's normal around here?"

Liz puts an arm around my shoulders. "Around here, babe, that's the most normal thing you can get." I laugh.

Suddenly I feel a tugging at my sleeve. I turn and lock eyes with Crona. "I-I just w-wanted t-to meet y-you." He stammers. "Yeah, and see if you're a good cook!" The next voice sounds much more higher and gruffer than Crona's. I hold in a scream. A small Black figure sticks out from Crona's back. He, I think it's a 'he' anyway, has two small arms with white gloves. On his face are a large white 'X' and two beady eyes. He cackles and pulls Crona's hair. "Come on Crona I'm starvin'!" I stare at the little being. Crona whimpers. "Ragnarok, dinner's not ready yet!"

I shove my hands into my pockets and groan a little bit. Ragnarok looks at me curiosly, "What you havin' an orgasm?"

I blush and finally find what I'm looking for. I pull it out and show it to Ragnarok. His eyes glaze over "Oooh."

"Do you want some candy?" I ask. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Ragnarok reaches for the sucker but I pull away. "Hey, you dumb cow! Gimme my candy!" I hold up a finger and shake it in front of him. "Uh-uh-uh." I say "Let go of Crona and behave." Ragnarok slowly releases Crona's hair and squirms. I toss him the candy and he shoves it into his mouth greedily.

I look at Crona. "You okay?" he blushes and looks away. "I was wondering i-if we c-could be friends…" My eyes light up. "Really? You wanna be my…friend?" Crona nods slowly. I squeal and throw my arms around him. Crona whimpers then slowly hugs me back.

"Oi, Crona! Getting some action down there?" Ragnarok cackles and I pull away. "I never had a best friend before." Crona giggles. "Do you want t-to hang out s-sometime?" I nod my head in agreement and suddenly I'm thrown onto the couch. I suddenly blush. I have landed on something hard and alive! I look up and see Death the Kid. He is also blushing. I hear a laughing and turn to see Black*Star. "Sorry," he snickers "didn't mean to toss you there." I jump up and apologize to Kid and march over to Black*Star. Before he can jump away, I lock him into a head lock and give him a noogie. "Ow! Le'me go! Stop!" he cries out. Behind us I hear stifled laughter. "Aw, they look just like siblings!" I let go of Black*Star and turn around, trying to hide the flush on my cheeks. "We do not!" Black*Star snaps.

"Oh, come on Onii-san!" I say playfully. I mock punch him and he tackles me. We grunt and growl and it takes Maka, Liz, Kid, and Tsubaki to get us off of each other. When we see each other's face we laugh. I guess we do act like siblings.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX~

The next couple of months have been pretty kick-back. I got an apartment that I share with Twister. We train a lot and I'm glad about that because I'd probably be weak if we hadn't. Me and Crona have been hanging out a lot lately. I discovered last week that he likes to write poetry. Ragnarok says he isn't very good, but I think he is. Crona likes to hear my past life, before I came to DWMA. Apparently he was in the same situation. His mother treated him very badly. So bad that he ended up cutting himself. But then he met Maka. She was the first person to truly understand him and be his friend. I really like being around Crona, he always knows what to say when I'm depressed.

Me and Black*Star have also become close. He finally admitted that he would like me to be his 'sister.' I was so happy I began to cry. He got upset and tried to calm me down by hugging me. I was really happy that day. Black*Star has been showing me how to fight and be even stealthier when training. He likes to watch me and when I'm done he claps and whoops. He's really protective of me, too. Like, the other day we walking down the road and a couple of guys were staring at me. A few minutes later one of them said a very vulgar remark. "Hey babe! Why don't you and I go make a Kishin egg of our own?" I was about to hit him with my hammer, until Black*Star gave him a punch with his Soul's Wavelength. "Don't talk to my sister like that ever again." He growled. I giggled as we walked back to the school.

I've been getting closer with Blair the Witch lately. She says I have a 'very lovely figure' and that she can make any boy fall in love with me in an instant. I didn't like the way that sounded, but Blair had gotten me some new clothes that were sexy, plain, and cute. I thanked her and told her I was glad she was my friend. Blair popped into a cat and fell asleep, but I could tell she was glad, too. I think I've been getting one of those 'crushes' that Liz talks about. When I questioned her about it, she said I was just going through the teenager love life. I didn't know what that meant, but I already didn't like it. I hate this feeling! The feeling when he walks past me, or talks to me, or even freaking touches my arm! I know what you might be thinking right now: "Who is the lucky fella?" Well I can tell you this much the first letter of his name begins with 'S' and it's not Professor Stein.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN~

"Hey, Cloud, you've been really quiet today." Black*Star nudges me. I look up at him and sigh.

"Onii-san, have you ever had a crush?" Black*Star's face turns bright red and he starts to sweat. "What? No. Who told you that? Was it Soul? I bet it was Soul, wait was it Patty? They must be just jealous of my godliness. Besides I could never have a crush on my Weapon-"he claps his hands around his mouth and his face turns an even darker shade of red. My eyes widen in shock. "You have a crush on Tsubaki?" Black*Star swallows slowly. "Forget I said anything, okay?" I giggle and nod. "Okay."

I lean back on the bench. Black*Star had brought me to the park, because 'as a man that will surpass God and has a little sister, I should be the best example.' I had cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Little sister?' I had asked. He just cackled and I rolled my eyes. We were now in the park; we were taking a break from training. I sigh again and Black*Star groans. "You're a constant downer aren't ya?" he ruffles my hair and I smirk. "Sorry."

We both lean back again. "So, like I was saying before, I have a crush on someone." I say. Black*Star smirks, then giggles, then laughs, and then he guffaws. His noise is so loud that everyone that's in the park can hear. I push him with so much force that he falls off the bench. I lean over and he tackles me in an embrace. "I'm glad to hear you've got a boyfriend, sis."

He chuckles and I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Um, Onii-san, he's not my boyfriend." Black*Star lets me go and looks me in the eye.

"Who is the asshole who thinks you're not good enough for him?!" He's shaking me back and forth now, and I can feel my brain rattling.

"Bl-black*Star l-let m-me go-o." He drops me and I land on my butt, hard. I grumble as I pat the dust off my pants. Black*Star sighs and pats my arm,

"I'm sure he's a great guy. See ya!" He grins and walks off. I sit back on the bench.

"Maybe I should go and talk to Stein." I think out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT~

DEATH THE KID'S P.O.V

I look straight forward. I don't want to mess up any symmetry today. As I walk I see a flash of familiar Chocolate-Brown hair. Is that Cloud? I follow the figure until it stops and stoops down. I'm then able to see the person's eyes_. One Silver, one Gold. Yep, that's Cloud alright_. I smirk as I see her pick up a piece of litter off the ground and through it into a nearby trash bin.

As I begin to walk in the opposite direction. I begin to think of Soul's crush on her. Maybe I should tell him I saw her today. That would put a surprised look on his face, would it not? I think I may just ask her to the DWMA's dance next time I see her, just to get on Soul's nerves.

I continue down the path to the Patchwork Lab. I've memorized the route, since Stein has been giving me Dissection lessons. I even bought my own dissection kit. The salesclerk, that helped me check out, always gives me the evil eye when I go into that store.

As I step through the tall iron gates that guard the Lab, I can't help but feel excited. Stein said today is a test day. I have no idea what that means, but it's probably going to be fun. I knock on the door to the Lab three times. The door creaks open and a woman I've never seen before is standing there, smiling. She has Orang-y-Blonde hair and has a… _Golden_ eye. Her other eye is covered with an eye patch and she's wearing a black jacket with a black skirt with a yellow zig-zag pattern.

"Hello," she says "I'm Marie Mjolner, come on in." she steps to the side, offering to let me in and I oblige. As I go to the stitched couch to sit, Marie goes to sit at the Gray and Black arm chair in the corner. She beams at me, "You must be Cloud Neine." Marie says. I nod "So you're Stein's Weapon?" she giggles, and then she nods. "Yes, I and Franken have been together for a while."

"Oh, Marie, are you sure you'd take our relationship so lightly?" I turn and see Stein standing in front of the rubber double doors that allow access to the Lab. Marie blushes a deep crimson and stands. "I'm going to go and grade some tests. It was nice meeting you Cloud." She turns and runs up the stairs that lead to the rest of the house.

Stein chuckles and then eyes me. "Ready to have some fun?" he asks. I smile and jump up. "Yep." I say.

We walk to the back room and I slip on some scrubs. Stein doesn't care if he even gets the tiniest bit gory, but I do. I watch as he goes over to the metal operating table where our 'patient' is laying. I follow him and take a scalpel in my hand. The corpse lying on our table was hit by cars so many times you couldn't tell if he was human.

"_Nurse_, progress report." Stein smirks; he knows I hate being called that. I glare at him. "Name: Daniel Hurston, Age: 36, Cause of Death: Repeatedly hit by moving vehicles." I say. Stein pulls out a Blue marker and begins to mark where we should cut first.

"Will you do the honors?" he asks. I nod enthusiastically. I ready the scalpel and plunge it into the cadaver's chest cavity.

I lay on the hard ground of the lab. My chest hurts. Stein types away madly at his computer. We have just completed the autopsy of the body and Stein was sending his notes to the Police Station. I look at my clothes. Blood and guts stick to the scrubs like glue and I have no intention in washing them.

I push myself up and walk over to Stein. "So, how long have you liked Marie?" He stops typing for a second and looks up at me. "I haven't liked her for some time." He says. He continues to type and I smirk. "You have the Hots for her big time." Stein just grunts and I know this is my time to leave. I pull off my scrubs and toss them onto the metal table. "Bye," I say as I walk out of the tall building.

My eyes scan the road as I walk. I don't trust the city in the evening. I decide to stop by the store for some groceries and am surprised to see Maka and Soul there. Maka comes up to me with a grin. "Cloud!" she says "How are you?" I smile back at her "Eh, can't complain." We both giggle and I can't help but look over at Soul. He seems to be staring off into space. "Well, I just came in to get some groceries." I say.

"Us, too." Maka chirps. "We have nothing edible in the house." I giggle and look over at Soul. He looks at me with his Crimson eyes and I shudder excitedly. "Hey, Soul." He smirks. "Yo." I blush slightly and Maka cocks an eyebrow. "Hey, Cloud, you should come over later." She then winks at Soul. He nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, it would be cool." They both exchange looks and I can tell something is going on. "Guys…"

"Well sorry, Cloud, but we gotta go!" Maka says as she pulls Soul along. "Come over at eight tonight, 'kay?" I watch as they dash to a checkout line. I then shake my head and look down at the list Twister had given me.

_Dear, Cloud. I need you to pick up a few things._

_-Milk_

_-Eggs_

_-Cheese_

_-Juice_

_-Candy_

_-Soda_

_-Shampoo_

_The money's on the table._

~TWISTER!

As I collect all of the items I listen to the other customers do their own shopping. I listen to their conversations with each other and their Cell phones.

"Come on! Can I get some?"

"Let's get some Cake!"

"I wonder if I'll need some yogurt…"

"Mom, can I get a candy bar?"

"I didn't know how much Red Wine costs…"

I sigh as I walk to the checkout line. Suddenly, a loud throbbing pain stabs my head. I moan and collapse to the floor. Everyone's voices seem to be getting louder. I look into the faces of the shoppers that surround me.

"I have 911 on the line."

"Can you hear me?"

"Is she okay?"

"Someone help her!"

I blink rapidly, trying to stop the blinding light from affecting my brain. "What's going on…?"

I suddenly hear sirens wailing and my eyesight goes completely Black.

_"Why'd you leave us, Cloud?" my Daddy whispers._

_"Why, baby?" Mom rasps._

_"They don't love you like we did."_

_"They're gonna hurt you, worse than we did."_

_"Come home. We can fix this." Daddy holds out a hand and I reach for it._

_"Really?" I ask "I can come back?" _

_"Yo!" I turn and see all of my friends standing there. Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Stein, Marie, Kami, Spirit, Blair, and Twister. They all smile brightly at me. "You're already home." Twister says. Then everyone holds out their hands. "Come Home." They say._

_I look back at my parents, then at my Friends. "Okay." I whisper._

_I then reach for Twister's hand._

**_Beep, Beep, Beep_**

My eyes slowly flutter open and I look around. I'm guessing it's a hospital room, but flowers and balloons and gifts are everywhere. My eyes lock on a few of the gifts: A bouquet of Camellia flowers, from Tsubaki; a stuffed Giraffe, from Patty and Liz; a signed picture, from Black*Star; a Symmetrically folded 'Get Well' card, from Kid; a stitched up Teddy Bear with White fur and Golden stitches, from Marie and Stein; a Rose with a small gift bag, from Blair and Spirit; and finally a load of gift cards from Maka, Soul, and Twister.

A small blush creeps on my cheeks. I'm so thankful. "Hey, you're awake." I turn my head slightly and see a nurse in Green jammies, weaving around the gifts and flowers. She smiles brightly when she gets closer. "Hello, I'm Nurse Jackie. And before you say anything, do realize that I do not have my own Television show." I snicker then groan. "Easy now," She coos "you'll get another headache. But, you'll be good enough later to get out." I sigh as she puts more pain killers into the IV in my arm. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your _boyfriend_ and brothers are here." She winks and leaves the room.

My mouth drops. Since when did I have a boyfriend? A few seconds later a familiar Bluenette bounds into the room. I grin as he leaps onto my bed. "Hey, sis!" he cries. I gasp as he hugs me tightly. Soul, Kid and Twister soon come in. Soul holds a bouquet of Black roses, a faint blush on his cheeks. Kid smiles as he comes closer to me. "How are you feeling?" he asks. "A bit better now that you're all here." Kid grins and then looks at the medicine cabinet in disgust. "Excuse me for a moment." He says and rushes over to the cabinet to rearrange the medicine in order. Twister comes up next and touches fists with me. "Hope you get back on your feet soon." He chuckles "No way am I carrying you back home." Soul comes up and rests the roses next to me. "Yo." He grins his shark toothed smile and I can feel my heart melt. "Hi." I say back. "Where'd you get the Roses?" he chuckles as he slumps against the wall. "Bought 'em." He says as though it were obvious.

Suddenly Black*Star leaps up and grins wickedly. "So you're not allowed to move?" I nod, slowly. He whips out a black pen and my eyes widen in horror. "Black*Star, if you know what's good for you-"too late. He bends over and begins to draw all over my face. Even though it hurts, I pull up my left hand and smash it on top of his head. "CLOUD CHOP!" he falls to the floor, giggling uncontrollably. I laugh and then groan. Kid turns around for a second and rolls his eyes. "How childish."

"Let's get some grub before she gets better." Twister snickers.

"When I do get better, you guys are going to be meeting _both of my fists_!" I scream. They both swallow and run out of the room, cackling. Soul comes over to me and sits on the edge of my bed. Kid still shuffles the pill bottles in the corner. I sigh. "Just so you know I switched the pen." Soul smirks and I smile, relived. "It's washable, isn't it?" I ask. He nods and grins. I look over at Kid, but he doesn't turn around. I look back at Soul and see him blushing. "What's the matter?" I ask him. He turns away quickly. I touch his shoulder and he faces me.

"Soul," I ask. "What's wrong?" He blushes madly.

"I'm sorry." He says. "Cloud, I-"

"YAHOO!" Black*Star bounds back into the room, his arms are full of sodas and snacks. "Hey, sis!" he yells. "Black*Star!" I hiss "We're in a hospital! There are tons of sick people in here." Black*Star's eyes furrow. "Then I should go and heal them with my godly powers!" he drops the treats and rushes out of the room. Kid follows him, quickly. "Black*Star! You leave those people alone!"

I watch as Twister flops into a chair, a bag of Doritos in his hands. He watches me and Soul intently. I look back over at Soul. Instead of blushing, like before, he is looking really bored. I suck in my cheeks and crossed my eyes, this usually makes him laugh. He turns his head toward me and cocks an eyebrow. "Anyway," I say "what were you going to say to me earlier?" Soul groans. "I forgot." I smile sadly. "Okay." I say

Nurse Jackie comes back into the room and smiles warmly. "Well," she says "how are you two lovebirds doin'?" My mouth drops open. **_Lovebirds?_** "Um, excuse me?" I ask. Nurse Jackie looks confused. "This is your boyfriend isn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE~

After that whole fiasco at the hospital, I checked out from there. And Twister walked me home. We are now sitting on the couch. Twister cusses as he plays _Halo Reach._

I want to play, but Twister says that I might get a brain hemorrhage. I sigh as I lay on the couch. My head still hurts and I just want to go to bed. I look over at Twister and moan a little. The doctors said that I had a concussion, but they weren't sure how I got it. They said I probably just smacked into something without realizing.

"Can I go to bed now?" I mumble.

"No." Twister snarls. "For the millionth time, **_NO_**! We have to go over to Kid's place in a couple of minutes."

I groan and turn away from the T.V. the flashing colors are giving me a migraine. I stare up at the ceiling as I think about what is about to go on at Kid's house. I sigh and slowly pull myself up from the warm embrace of the couch. I walk into my room and change into a white blouse with a low V-neck and a black pencil skirt. I then go into the bathroom and straighten my hair and put mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. I put on the thick Silver locket that Twister got me. I have to admit, the locket is pretty heavy. Inside is a picture of me and the gang all smiling up at the camera. I smile warmly back down and go to the living room where Twister is standing. He's wearing a dress shirt that matches his eyes and a regular pair of jeans. Seeing him makes me feel a little over dressed.

"Let's get this show on the road." He grins and I smile back at him.

We make sure the house is all locked up before we go, 'cause I'm just special that way. As we walk down the roads and alleyways to Death's house, a flurry of thoughts rushes through my head. What did Soul have to ask me earlier? What is this party about? Will there be cake?

A smash of glass made us both raise our guard. Twister slowly turns around and gives a little gasp. "Cloud…" he whispers under his breath "Get ready." Suddenly a dark figure leaps in front of me and my eyes widen in fright. Standing just a few feet away from me is a tall man, almost seven feet. Long Silver claws cover his fingers and he wears a large Black tux.

"Well, well," the Kishin growls in a demonic voice "What have we here? A filthy rat and a little rose, I think we are going to have a feast tonight Rowling."

"Yes, indeed." Says another voice behind me. "Shall we have some fun first, eh Lovwidge?"

I leap in the air before the one on the tux, Lovwidge, can stab me. Twister throws a hard Mach Punch to him and I kick Rowling in the head. Rowling growls and throws a swift punch to my stomach, his claws rip my blouse. I blush and slice his side with my arm. "Ooh, the rose has thorns." Cackles Rowling. I hiss in fury and throw more punches and kicks to the ugly creature.

I hear Twister cry out in pain and turn to him doubled over, a deep gash in his arm. "Now to see what makes you tick." Lovwidge smirks as he brings down a large clawed hand. I run forward and suddenly a huge pain shoots through my head.

Oh, no! Not now!

TWISTER'S P.O.V

I lie on the ground. My arm burns under me_. That bastard_, I think. He got me when I switched places with Cloud_. Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD_! I widen my eyes over at her; she's staring at us with hate filled eyes. _Oh, crap. Please, please don't do what I think you're going to do._

Too late. She runs forward and jumps on top of me. I want to tell her to run away but the pains to unbearable. I look up and see Cloud, her arm transformed into an axe and she has a crazed smile on her face. "Let's go." She giggles "What's a mattah? I can feel your bullshitty Soul wavering. Are you afraid?" she cackles as she shoves Lovwidge away from me. As he falls to the ground she looks back at me. The crazy grin is still plastered on her face but her eyes are pleading. "Are you ready, Twister?" I nod and she leaps into my arms. I swing her Weapon around and grin. "I'm so ready." I say.

ORIGIANAL P.O.V

We both gasp on the ground. Our clothes are bloody and tore up. I look over at Twister but he just stares at the ground. "Was it bad?" I ask. Twister finally looks at me; I flinch back from his glare. "Yeah," he growls. "Uh, when were you gonna tell me that you have the Madness?" I slowly stand to my feet and dust off my torn up skirt. I begin to walk away, but Twister clamps down on my wrist. I turn and this time he flinches away, but he keeps a steel grip on my hand. "I didn't even know I had it." I snap back at him. I feel tears spike up around my eyes. "I mean, my Daddy-" I stop and choke a little bit and Twister's eyes squint.

"What?" he asks. "What were you about to say?" I bite the inside of my cheek and look away. "Say it!" he shouts and I look back at him. Hatred fills my head and I bite his hand, hard. He cries out in pain. "My father!" I screech as he falls on the floor. "My Daddy had the Madness! He killed my Mom and I killed him! Is that what you want?! There's your answer! I guess the Madness that was in him is now in me too!" the tears are slowly flowing down my cheeks now. And I can't help but wipe at my face, smearing my make-up. "Is t-that what you w-want? I-is that all e-everyone w-wants?" I cough.

I am so infatuated with my tears I don't see Twister stand up. I look up when I feel two arms wrap around me. I sob into Twister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I choke out while he just shushes me and pets my hair.

SOUL'S P.O.V

A sharp knock sounds at the door and Patty leaps up from the floor and rushes to the main hall. "Oh, Cloud! Twister! Hey!" she cries out in joy and I pick my head up. Cloud and Twister come in and they look totally trashed. I twitch my head over to Kid and see him blackout.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10~

I sit in Liz's room while she pulls outfits from her closet. I sigh and pick at the remains of my skirt. I'm pretty sure Kid is still blacked out downstairs on the couch. Liz turns towards me with a lacy blue dress. "So…" she says "that must've been one Hell of a fight you got into back there, huh?" I look up at her and grin. "Yeah, but at least I got two more Eggs. That's 23 and counting." We both giggle and Liz hands me the dress. "Get changed and meet us back downstairs."

I peel off the shredded blouse and pull on the dress. It feels cool against my skin and the outer layering is soft and silky. How does Liz put up with me? I go over to Liz's mirror and check my reflection. Just a few cuts and scratches from earlier. After I had gotten washed up, I realized most of it was mud and blood from the Kishens. I brush out my wiry hair and open the door. As I hop down the stairs I hear Black*Star and Kid arguing. Those two. On the second to last step I slip. I let out a cry and land on something hard and warm. I crack open an eye expecting to see Black*Star or Twister. No, I am so wrong. Holding me to keep me from falling is none other than Soul.

I push myself off of him and swallow. "Sorry." I mumble. Soul smirks and laughs "It's cool." He says as he pats my back. A light blush sprinkles my cheeks as he takes my hand and leads me over to the couch. I sit between Kid and Maka. "Hi, Cloud." Maka says, beaming.

"Hey Maka." I reply. We both chatter softly to each other while Liz and Tsubaki make dinner in the kitchen. Black*Star and Patty both watch television and Crona sits in a corner, drawing pictures. "So I told Blair that if she wanted to take a shower, she could do it when I wasn't taking one myself." Maka says and I giggle. "That must have been a pain." I say. Maka nods and we both laugh.

I feel warmth fall across my shoulders and see that Kid has inconspicuously put his arm around me. I smile and continue to talk to Maka like nothing weird is happening.

* * *

SOUL'S P.O.V

Look at him. Thinking he can touch my Cloud. Wait, my Cloud? She's not even dating you dumbass. I swallow and look away, trying to focus on the T.V.

"What do you think Soul?" I turn and realize Cloud is talking to me. I blink and swallow. "Y-yeah. Whatever you say." She giggles and touches my arm nonchalantly. "Oh, Soul, you're so funny." I blush and see Kid scoot a little more closer to her. I'm about to tell him to keep his distance when Liz enters the room.

"Dinner's ready!"

* * *

ORIGINAL P.O.V

I watch Soul from across the long, glossy coffin shaped table. I sip some of the soup Tsubaki made and listen to Patty's jokes. Suddenly he looks up from his food and locks eyes with me. I blush and look away, a small smile pierces his lips. "So, Cloudy…" Patty leans over to me and I flinch from her evil stare.

"Yes, Patty?" I ask timidly.

"Do ya got a boyfriend yet?!" everyone's eyes are now on me and I try my best to hide behind my hair. I mumble something out and Patty places a hand behind her ear. "What was that?"

"I said 'I don't have one yet.'" I say softly.

"What?!" Patty shouts.

"I said I don't have a boyfriend yet!" I scream. I flop down in my chair and blush as everyone giggles and goes back to their conversations. I wish I could turn invisible. Patty giggles and pats my back. "Sorry," she smiles "you'll get one soon. Y'know after your adult boobs come in, even though they're pretty big already."

"PATTY!"

* * *

KID'S P.O.V

I watch as Cloud smacks Patty's head with her hammer and goes back to eating. This is it, this is my chance. I swallow and raise my glass. "I would like to make an announcement." Everyone stops talking and eating and stares at me. "I'd like to propose a toast to the most amazing person in the world." Black*Star stands up and is about to say something, but I shoot him a look. "And it's not you Black*Star." He sits back down and grumbles something to Tsubaki, who just smiles and pats his head. I turn my head towards Cloud and raise my glass in her direction. "This toast is to you, my sweet Cloud." She blushes and I see Soul out of the corner of my eye. "Dear Cloud, will you please do me the honor of being my date to the DWMA's Blood Dance this year?"

She smiles and nods her head. "O-okay." She stammers. I smile and sit back down. Liz and Maka clap. Black*Star leaps onto the table to face me. "Alright, alright. I guess even Stars gotta go have some fun. But trust me, one wrong move and you hurt her, I'll personally introduce you to your grave." He growls. I cock an eyebrow and sip my drink. "Black*Star, get off the table. You are ruining the symmetry."

* * *

SOUL'S P.O.V

WHAT?! Did he just ask Cloud, my Cloud, to the dance? Kid knew I was gonna ask her tonight! I turn towards Maka and sniff unhappily. "Can we go now?" I ask. She looks at me and shakes her head. "No way." She growls. "We haven't had desert yet!" I stare at Cloud as she chatters to Patty about what she's going to wear for the dance. I blush a deep Crimson when she looks at me. "Are you going Soul?" I look away and swallow. "Yeah, sure." I mumble. She grins happily and goes back to her original conversation. Crap! Now I gotta find a tux.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11~

I walk awkwardly in the high heels. Blair watches me, she tries to hide her grin. I stumble and collapse onto the floor. Blair giggles. "That was better, nyah~"

I fumble with the straps of the shoes so I don't break my legs. Blair pulls another pair of pumps out from my closet. I groan and toss the heels ontop of my bed. Blair giggles. "Come on Cloudy, y'know you have to look your best for Kiddo-kun. You think he's going to take it if you aren't your best, nyah?"

I cock my head and slip on the next pair of shoes. "Can't I just wear some flats?" I ask, trying to stand up. Blair shakes her head angrily. "No, no, no! You have to be perfect!" She cries. I sigh and stand up. I take two tentative steps and… collapse on the floor. I moan into the carpet and Blair giggles. "I guess I'll go find some flats." I look up at her and mouth the words 'thank you.'

I pull off the heels and walk out of my room towards the kitchen. I look at Twister, who is currently passed out on the table, and smile. _What a lazy boy!_ I put the kettle on the stove and flip the television on. I flop onto the couch and yawn. Suddenly a stinging noise pierces my brain. Oh, no! I'm thankful that I'm on the couch, but couldn't it have happened later?

I groan as the pain shoots throughout my body. I gasp as it rushes back to my head and pass out.

* * *

_**Pain, pain, pain**_

_**Help, help, help**_

Why is this happening to me? Why me of all people? What did I do to deserve this?

I open my eyes and gasp. My new surroundings are too astonishing. My clothes have been changed too. A long black ankle-length dress covers my body. My scars, cuts, and bruises are gone too. I walk slowly, not knowing where I'm going.

_They weren't real, you know…_

The voice seems so close yet so far. 'Where are you?' I ask.

_In you, of course, silly girl…_

'That doesn't give me much of an explanation.' I say.

I watch as a slinky figure steps out in front of me. So, so, so familiar. 'Who are you?'

_Shhh, little one, all will be explained soon…_

'How can I- what do you mean all will be explained?' I ask.

The figure smirks and begins to fade and I panic. 'Wait! At least give me an explanation!'

_All right, all right. Those parasites you called your parents, well, let's say they were adoptive…_

* * *

I jolt awake, slamming my head into something hard. "Owww…" the hard thing groans.

I look up and see Twister rubbing his forehead. I mumble a sorry and stretch. "Another Madness Dream?" he asks. I slowly nod my head and stand up. "It was so real, so vivid. Let's j-just drop it f-for now." Twister sighs, defeated, again.

Blair hops into the room, a pair of Black flats dangle from her hands. "I found some, nyah~" She says. I smile widely and pull the flats on my feet. "Perfect!" Blair purrs. "Now for the dress."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12~

I pluck the hem of my Black dress. It's layered and floaty. I feel a little too over exposed. A sharp V-neck lines it, my back is revealed and a large slit runs up my thigh. I'm wearing my locket, a matching bracelet and earrings, my flats, and I have my hair let down, like usual, but it's pinned to one side, so that it goes over my shoulder. The light mascara I wear accompanies the thick Black eyeliner around my large eyes. My clear coated nails are itching to scratch the beaded strings out of my curled hair. Blair forced me to wear a sweet smelling perfume that made me sneeze a few times.

I glare at myself in the mirror. _A Black Swan ready to take someone's life if needed._ I finally look away towards Twister's room. "Hurry up!" I call out. "Hold on!" he shouts back. A second later he comes out holding his arm. "Wow," I exclaim "Twist, you look very hot!" he blushes and I grin. Twister wears a blue button up dress shirt with a black jacket over it. His jeans look as if they've been washed and ironed. He holds out his arm sheepishly. "It, uh, started to bleed…"

I smile and take his arm. I lead him into the bathroom and apply extra gauze onto the several cuts that cover his arm. "You have to stop picking," I say "it'll only get worse."

Twister sighs and I pull his sleeve back into place. "Ready?" he asks. "Ready as I'll ever be…" I reply.

* * *

We stroll up to the large red doors of DWMA. Miss Marie and Professor Stein stand on either side of them. They greet the students that come up to the entrance. "Hello Cloud-kun, hi Twister." Marie says as we walk up to the doors. I bow my head and take in Marie's attar. She wears a red dress the flair out when it reaches the ground. Her eye is dusted with a light pink powder and her lips a coated in a cherry Red lipstick. A black sash wraps itself around her waist and her feet are covered with glossy black heels. Her pretty golden hair is pinned into a braid that she has lazily over her shoulder.

"Hello, Miss Marie. Hello, Professor Stein." I say. I look over to Stein, who is leaning against the door frame. He wears his infamous lab coat, but he also wears a stitched black dress shirt underneath. His dress pants are also stitched and so are his slick black dress shoes. His hair is still messy and unkept, but his eyes seem to have a different glow about them. He looks over to me and smiles.

"Is your diagnosis quite done yet?" he questions. I blush and see his eyes flick over to Marie. I see him then reveal an emotion I never thought I'd see Stein have, lust. Oh, my, Death! The Professor Franken Stein had the real hots for his Weapon! I am very surprised that he would show it.

I cough and grab onto Twister's sleeve. "Well, it was nice to talk to you both, but Twister and I should really get into the dance." I pull Twister into the building to the dance.

The first couple I see dancing is Tsubaki and Black*Star. Cheeky brother. His hands are around her waist and he has a wisp of a blush on his cheeks.

"So who's your date?" I ask. When no one answers I turn and sweat drop. Twister ran off to the buffet. I go over to one of the benches and sit down.

I sway to the beautiful music.

~There she was

Just a girl

She inspected the world

But it flew away from her reach

So she ran away in her sleep~

I felt as if this particular song revolved around my life. I can't help but look over to the DJ. My jaw drops. Soul?! He was the DJ?!

I jump up from my seat and rush over to him.

"Soul!" I cry. He looks over at me and blushes.

"Hey, Cloud, what's up?" he says.

"I didn't know you were the DJ."

"Oh, that, yeah. Well, Kilik couldn't cause he's sick and Ox didn't want to cause he brought Kim as his date."

I nod my head and step up on the platform. I lean over Soul's shoulder as he turns the discs revolving the music. I feel his strong hands grip onto my hips and soon I'm sitting on his lap. I blush "S-Soul-" he puts a finger to my lips.

"Sshh." He whispers.

He smiles as my blush deepens. He leans forwards and so do I. Our lips are a centimeter from each other when a cough jolts us away.

"Oh, Kiddo-kun!" I say, panting.

He looks at me with a questioning look. "Cloud, would you please accompany me to the dance floor?" he asks.

I hesitantly nod and slowly get up from Soul's lap and rush to Kid's side. He clasps my hand as we walk onto the dance floor. A slow sad song plays on the speakers and I glance over at Soul, a hurt look on his face.

"Cloud," Kid breaths. I look up into his Gold ringed eyes. "Cloud, do you love Soul?"

I blink and swallow. "I'm-I'm not sure…" I mutter "But, every time I'm around him my heart beats really fast and my head starts to hurt…"

Kid smirks and cups my cheek "Cloud, that's what love is."

I gasp. "R-really?!"

I stare at Soul now, but his gaze back to the discs.

"Cloud, if he ever hurts you, just tell me." Kid says "Now this is what I want you to do…"

I stiffen as he whispers a plan into my ear.

* * *

SOUL'S P.O.V.

Damn it Kid!

I watch as he brings Cloud onto the dance floor. I flip through the music and decide to choose the song Drip Drop. I don't know why, it's uncool for a guy to choose such a girly song. I glance back over to the couple dancing and feel my heart shatter.

Kid's hand is cupping Cloud's cheek and his lips move slowly. I watch, heartbroken, as a deep blush covers Cloud's face when he leans in next to her ear. I swallow and quickly put on a vibrant dance song, so that they would break apart. But they keep slow dancing. I shudder and look away from the two.

It's really uncool to steal another man's girl.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13~

I take a swig of the brown liquid. Yes, I am drinking alcohol, but it's all a part of Kid's plan. I don't think I'm drunk just yet, so I take another swig of the drink. The dance is still going on and a few kids are making out. I feel my mind get a little fuzzy as I take a giant gulp of the golden nectar.

"Oh, Soul…" I mumble dumbly "I'm sorry."

As I finish the bottle Kid walks over to me.

"Cloud?" he asks "Are you drunk yet?"

I giggle and pat his head. "Silly Kiddo-kun!"

He sweat drops "I'll take that as a yes."

I giggle again and hug him tightly and bury my face into his neck. "Oh, Kiddo-kun, are you sure this will work?"

"I'm positive." Kid says pushing me away. "Now let's find Soul."

I nod and giggle again and take hold of his hand. "Okay!"

As we walk around the dance floor, I giggle and make duck noises. A few people, that are as drunk as I am, laugh. When we get to the DJ booth Kid coughs. "Soul."

Soul peeks out from his hiding place a red blush over his face. The blush isn't out of embarrassment, it's out of drunkenness. He waves down at me and I wave back.

"Soul, I know you're not that drunk." Kid sighs "Anyway, I need you to take Cloud home; she's far more drunk than you."

Soul smirks and leaps down from the stand. "That's cool, but you hafta watch after the stand."

"Of course." Kid says.

I hiccup and jump onto Soul's back. He holds onto the bottom of my legs as we walk out the door. A breath onto Soul's neck and sigh.

"Oh, Soul…" I mumble "Soul, Soul, Soul, you know what? Soul, you smell really good."

I kiss the back of his head and sigh. "Soul is always so good to me. Always so nice."

I play with his hair and giggle.

* * *

SOUL'S P.O.V.

I swallow. 'Oh, Death,'

Cloud has her head on top of mine so her breasts are pushed into my neck. I blush and grip onto her tighter.

"Oh, Soul, no, no, no." she mutters drunkenly. She breaths onto the back of my neck again. I feel my pants tighten.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I moan and quickly rush to the closest house, mine.

* * *

ORIGINAL P.O.V.

"Wee!" I say as Soul runs down the street. "Yay!"

Soul suddenly stops and I lean forward. "Aaaw, Soul-sama!" I groan.

Soul turns and rushes up a set of stairs. "Are we gonna go and play at your house, Soul?"

"Yeah…" Soul says huskily.

As we reach his apartment I slide down from his back, making sure my breasts rub him too.

"What game shall we play Soul?" I ask, dumbly. "Maybe we can play-"

I'm cut off when his lips meet mine. I stand on the tips of my toes. "Let's play house…" Soul mutters.

"How? We don't have a baby…" I gasp as he sucks on my neck.

"Let's change that shall we?"

Soul opens the door and we both stumble into the apartment. I close the door with my foot and gasp as Soul secures his hands under my butt and lifts me up. Our lips never leave each other's even when we collapse on his bed.

Soul fumbles with my dress as I mess with his shirt.

"Cloud…" Soul moans into my neck causing me to shiver from excitement.

"Soul…" I moan "this is my first time…"

Soul pulls away and I fear that I just ruined the mood.

"Really? I didn't know that." He smirks and leans back down to kiss me.

He licks the bottom of my lip, causing me to shiver in excitement. I graze his chest with my nails and he moans into my mouth. That's when it happens.

I cry out in pain and grab onto my head. Soul yanks away and looks at me, horrorfied.

"Cloud! Are you okay?!"

I shake violently and he pulls me into his arms.

"Soul," I whisper "I know who my real parents are."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Uwagh! I'm sorry, sorry sorry! Not only did I update late, I left the story on a cliff hanger! Don't worry there are going to be Lemons soon, this was just a Lime. l.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14~

I run down the streets blindly. I had rushed to get my clothes on and so did Soul. He wanted to know who my parents are, but I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him. My heart hammers against my chest as I run, bare feet slapping against the cold ground.

There it is! I see the stitched building a few hundred yards away. I run harder than I probably should until I slam against the door. I almost fall backwards. Whoa, they keep this place locked up pretty tight. Soul grabs hold of me, but I shrug him off and pound on the door.

"Stein! Marie! Open the door right now!" I scream.

Soul stands away, not wanting to be slammed. A few pounds later the door swings open forcefully. I jump back. A very sleepy, very pissed looking Marie Mjolner stands in the doorway. She closes her eye and sighs.

"Why the Hell are you knocking on the door this late?!" she says rather loudly.

I pant and gasp for air. She opens her eye and cocks her head.

"What's wro-"

I cut her off by slamming into her with a forceful hug. "Mom!" I shriek.

* * *

I sit with Soul on the large stitched couch, while Marie sits in the recliner. Her face is painted in shock and angst. Maybe I made a mistake…

"Franken will be down in a little while…" Marie whispers hoarsely.

Apparently Stein was in the middle of an 'examination' when I appeared. He was shocked to hear my shouting, so he logically went upstairs to get some kind of euthanizer. I had been shocked when Marie told me this, but got over it quickly.

Creaking on the steps makes me snap my head up. Stein walks into the room lazily. He is not amused by Soul's and my appearance. He looks at me and smiles.

"A little early for class, aren't you?" he says with a grin.

I stand up quickly and rush at him. I hug him tightly. Stein freezes, unsure of what to do. He then slowly pushes me off of him.

"As much as I am surprised of your strange actions, I don't feel any more tired…" he drones.

I look at Marie for explanation.

"Oh, Franken hasn't been able to sleep for a few nights…" she says not looking up from her lap.

"Marie? What's wrong?" Stein asks.

"I'll let Cloud tell you the details…" Marie says softly.

Stein looks at me then over at Soul. A mischievous grin grows onto his face.

"Ah, I see. You have taken place in sexual intercourse and you both are now unsure what to do."

A blush bleaches onto Soul's and my own face. "No! Come on man, that's not cool!"

"No, no! Stein it's not that!" I say quickly, waving my arms.

"Oh? That's unfortunate, well what is it then?" he asks.

I swallow and clasp onto my stomach. "S-Stein. I think you and Marie are my real parents…"

Stein doesn't move for a long time. So long in fact I'm afraid I've shocked him so much he's freezed. Finally he moves. He looks over at Marie. I look too. Her head is in her hands and tears stream down her face.

"H-how is this possible?" he asks.

"I don't know…" Marie says, standing up.

She walks toward me and touches my face. I try not to flinch as she runs her delicate fingers over my eyes.

"D-do you think…?" Marie starts.

"No. The child died at birth. The doctor even said so!" Stein says, his face pained at the memory.

"It was only fourteen years ago…" Marie whispers.

I stare at them both as they discuss with each other quietly.

"Was that doctor named Jeffery Neine?" I ask abruptly.

"N-no." Marie says "It was a woman named Charlene…"

I widen my eyes. I knew that name. "She was my m- who I thought was my mother!"

Stein looks at me with shock. "Y-you mean she took you from the hospital?"

I nod wearily, did she actually take me?

"Cloud." Soul breathes softly.

I look at him and nod. I mouth the words 'I'm okay.'

"Marie, Stein." I say, looking back at the adults. "I'm absolutely positive you both are my birth mother and father."

"Ein." Marie says, almost a whisper.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"We were going to name the baby Ein. Then its name would be Ein Stein…" she says.

Stein puts his hands on her shoulders as tears stream down her cheeks. I swallow. My apparently 'adoptive' parents only named me Cloud because 'mom' had said when I was born the sky was really cloudy.

I look up at the Power Couple. Their faces are on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble…" I say, my voice trembling from tears. "We-we'll be going now…"

Before I can move, I'm yanked into the tightest hug I've ever been in. I can only see black but I smell the fabric. Stein? _The_ Professor Stein is hugging me?

I try to pull back but he hugs me tighter. Finally he loosens his grip a little to look me in the eyes. I gasp at the sight of his face. A stream of tears cascade down his stubble covered cheeks.

"I thought you were dead." He says hoarsely.

Another pair of arms surrounds me and I look into the face of a happy looking Marie. Though tears also pour down her cheeks, she smiles brightly. We all hug each other tightly, collapsing to our knees.

Soul chuckles at us and exits the room. "I'll see you at school, Cloud." He says.

I look at him, happy tears pour down my face. "Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15~

That night Stein, Marie, and I all sat around the small dining table in the kitchen. I told them my story and how my life was before I arrived at the DWMA. Marie had begun to cry when I told them how I was abused and Stein had stiffened when I told them about my weird fascination with death.

Marie grabs hold of my hands and sniffs, though tears fall from her eye.

"Cloud, don't you worry. You're safe now." She smiles.

I nod and rub at my head, I hope I won't get an attack. Stein lets out a shuddering sigh and smiles softly.

"W-well I think it'd be best if you continue your studies in dissection and continue to go to DWMA." He says.

I smile wearily. "A-are you sure?" I ask "I-I mean with the attacks and all."

"It'll be completely fine." Stein says. "Don't worry."

I stand up and so does Marie. She follows me to the door and hugs me tightly as I open the door.

"You'll be alright?" she asks.

I nod "Y-yeah…mom." I answer and look down at the ground.

She smiles and brushes my hair with her fingers. "I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Mm-hm." I mumble and she opens the door to let me out.

I exit the stitched up mansion and wave to Marie as I walk down the walkway. 'I have to get home and talk to Twister. He'll need to know what's going on.'

* * *

When I arrive at my house I can't help but give a smile of triumph. So my parents were here all along. I sigh and sit down on my couch. I stiffen when I hear a strange sound. Moaning? I get up and cautiously walk down the hallway to Twister's room. The moaning begins to get louder and some giggles begin to mesh in as well. I put a hand on Twister's door and open it up a crack. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out.

Twister is lying on his bed, but he's not alone. With him, or rather lying under him, is none other than Maka Albarn. I quickly, yet quietly, close the door and rush into my own room. I close the door and open the window.

"Holy crap." I breathe out. "That was messed up."

I'm happy for Twist, I mean, I'm not happy for walking in on a porno, but I'm glad that he's branching out. He doesn't really like to talk to other people other than me, so I'm surprised that he and Maka would get along, with her being so open.

I sigh and look around at the sky. I should get some sleep…

I turn around, leaving the window open, and crawl into bed. I pull the covers over my head and sigh, breathing in the sweet smell of lavender and chamomile. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through me, but this time it isn't from my head. It's coming from my chest.

I arch my back and try to muffle my screams of pain into my pillows. I begin to convulse and fall onto the floor, writhing in pain. I hear the door open and I flail out my arms, begging for help.

"C-Cloud!" I hear someone scream, Maka maybe?

I feel someone touch my arm and I scream in pain. Their touch feels like acid or lava on my skin.

"We gotta get her to the hospital!"

I then black out.

* * *

TWISTER'S P.O.V

I want to try and pick up Cloud but her arms flail in the air and I really don't want to get punched in the face.

"M-Maka," I whisper "She- this isn't as bad as the other ones."

Maka looks over at me, her face compressed into worry.

"I called the ambulance." She says.

I nod and look down at Cloud. She arches her back and screams in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screeches.

The scream is inhuman, it doesn't sound at all like her regular screams. I would know, she screams a lot in her sleep. Colorful lights flood the room and sirens fill the air. Cloud begins to convulse harder and whips her head around.

"Cloud!" I cry out "Calm down-"

The sound of stomping feet fill the apartment and men in white suits rush into the room. Four of them hold onto a white stretcher. One of them bends down to grab hold of Cloud.

"Wait-" Maka starts.

The man gently touches Cloud's wrist and she shrieks in pain. It's the same inhuman screech as before. The man flinches back and looks to the men behind him. One of them walks forwards and holds out his arm. It transforms into a blade, a scabbard, and he quickly cuts Cloud's sheets up into strips. I want to protest but think better of it.

The first man grabs one of the strips and uses it to pick up Cloud. She only just arches her back and whimpers in pain. The other men rush forward and help the first one to settle Cloud on the stretcher. She suddenly arches her back screams bloody murder. She opens her eyes and Maka cries out. Cloud's eyes are overlaid in the color scarlet and I almost vomit in disgust. She gives one final scream and falls limp.

I rush forward and grab onto one of the men.

"What the Hell's wrong with her?!" I yell "Why the fuck is this happening to her?!"

The man struggles with me and I pull off of him.

"Calm down, son." Another man says "We're going to help her as much as we can."

One of the men in white presses two fingers to Cloud's neck, she doesn't scream or flinch, she just… lies there with her eyes wide open. The man's face becomes pale and he begins to order the other men what to do in a hushed voice.

"Wh-what's wrong?"Maka asks.

When the men ignore her she takes a breath and walks up to the one who seems to be in charge. He turns towards her and she grabs hold of his shirt roughly.

"What. Is. Wrong?" she asks between clenched teeth.

The man swallows and I cross my arms, ready to back my girlfriend up if needed.

"She-she doesn't have a pulse, ma'am…" the man coughs.

My arms drop to my sides. "Wh-what?" I ask as water begins to fill up my eyes.

The man pulls away from Maka, who brings her hands up to her face. The men grab onto the stretcher and rush out of the apartment. I fall to my knees and bring my hands up to my face. I sob as hard as I can, not caring that Maka can see. She falls next to me, sobbing just as hard and wraps her skinny arms around me.

Oh, Death please let her not be dead…

* * *

A/N: Oh Death! Twister and Maka hooked up?! Sorry if you had different thoughts about that. The next chapter will explain Cloud's bouts of Madness and it will introduce a new character!


End file.
